


One Cold Night

by LadyOfLoriens



Series: One Cold Night When the Lights Went Out [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Deacury, Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfLoriens/pseuds/LadyOfLoriens
Summary: Deacury requested fic.John can't sleep one night, so Freddie invites him to his hotel room in hopes of helping. The power goes out, and they end up cuddling in bed for warmth...and maybe a little more. Maylor only mentioned briefly.





	One Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisa/gifts).



"You look like shit, darling." The sound of Freddie's voice made John tiredly blink in his direction down the hallway. He couldn't say he disagreed with the singer. John felt like shit.

"Thanks, Fred," the bassist muttered, his fatigue leaving behind a snippy attitude that everyone absolutely hated. John would get rid of it if he could just  _sleep_.

Freddie caught up to him quickly and threw an arm around his shoulder. They both could go for a shower. Freddie's makeup from their show was still on his face, smeared from sweat that was long gone. John thought he rather looked like a raccoon, but he didn't think Freddie would appreciate the sentiment.  _'He's an attractive raccoon anyways.'_

Freddie spoke again before John could think too much about where that last thought had come from. "I simply cannot allow you to continue to drag your feet for the rest of the night. You'll ruin a perfectly good pair of shoes. Come, come. You'll join me in my room. I'll sing you a lullaby."

John managed a tired smile at that. Freddie was always so overly dramatic. John was used to it by then, but it never ceased to be amusing. "We need to wash up. You smell like a dirty bar."

In all fairness, they  _had_  just come from a bar gig that wasn't in the nicest of areas. Their hotel wasn't too grand either, but they had picked it because it was cheap enough for them to not have to share a room. It was really just a chance to pick up some extra money on their way to a better gig in two days. The cash in their pockets would pay for gas and part of the new, hopefully better, hotel.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I know you aren't one for social interaction, Deacy, but normal people would consider that rude," he teased.

"Good thing you're not normal, Fred," John teased before a yawn took over his face. He felt like collapsing before he even reached his room.

Freddie started walking again. John was forced to continue on as well because of the arm the singer had around him. Freddie's casual touching never really bothered him, but he was happier for the partial embrace than he ever had been. He was sure Freddie was the one thing keeping him from sagging to the ground.

"Three days."

"Huh?" John asked in confusion when he heard Freddie's words.

"Three days. You've barely gotten two hours of rest in three days. Give me your key." The teasing tone in the singer's voice was gone. John hurried to comply, fidgeting around with his pockets until he found the little key-chain and handed it to Freddie. Freddie opened the door to John's hotel room and guided him in.

"Fred, you don't need to--"

"Nonsense, my dear. My friend is in need and I am going to help. Take a shower, change into your most comfortable pair of pajamas, and then come knock on my door. Don't think you're getting out of this, Deacon." The singer's voice still carried a firm tone, but it was lighter than before. John knew better than to test Freddie's resolve.

"Fine, fine. I'll be there once I'm done." Because he would be. If he was going to be up all night again, he might as well be up all night with Freddie. It was much better than being miserable, and he wouldn't have to worry about keeping Freddie up because the other brunet was a night owl.

Freddie gave a satisfied nod before sauntering out of the room like a king. John shook his head in amusement before turning to the bathroom so he could follow Freddie's instructions.

Okay, so maybe John should have prepared himself for Freddie's version of a lullaby. He sat there on Freddie's bed, watching in disbelief as the other man practically performed an operatic play in front of him. Despite the over-the-top effort, John did find himself relaxing at least a little bit. Who wouldn't be soothed by Freddie's graceful movements and beautiful voice? He had to admit that his friend was a wonder to watch.

Still, his eyes refused to close. His body stayed too tense to lay down, and his mind continued to race as he thought about everything and absolutely nothing at all. His eyes drooped tiredly on his face as Freddie's singing came to an end, and he gave a sheepish smile when the singer frowned at him.

"Not enough? I believe I should be offended," Freddie huffed.

"Sorry," John apologized through a large yawn. "It was beautiful, Fred, really. I just...can't sleep." 

John didn't think anything in particular was bothering him other than their busy schedule and constant traveling. It was a lot to get used to for the quiet engineer. Who knew their band would suddenly take off?

"This calls for drastic measures, darling. Now, I will only ever offer this just this once. Lord knows I'm too pretty for such labors, but you're a friend in need, and I have decided to help you. Lay down on your front. I'm going to give you a massage."

"What?" John squinted at Freddie oddly.

"Do you want it or not? As I said, I will not offer it again." Freddie rolled his eyes at John's slowness even though he knew it was hard for the bassist to think when he was so tired. Their eyes met for a long moment before John slowly nodded and moved to lay down.

It felt so nice to lay down despite the low quality sheets and the buzzing of the heater. None of that really mattered to John. He felt tired enough to ignore it, but his brain wouldn't let him rest. He closed his eyes desperately. Maybe if he laid down for long enough, his mind would have no choice but to shut down.

Then, John's eyes shot wide open. "Freddie, what are you doing?"

He could practically hear Freddie roll his eyes. "Relax, darling. That is the point of this, isn't it?"

It was the point, but John found it kind of hard to relax with his friend straddling his thighs. John wasn't worried about Freddie taking advantage of him. Absolutely not. He knew Freddie wasn't a horn dog like Roger. That wasn't what he was concerned about. What he was concerned about was how nice it felt to have someone so close.

John had only been with two women in his entire life, and neither of the relationships lasted long enough for them to even spend a night together. He wondered why that was when having Freddie so close felt so good. Then he remembered that both woman had claimed John wasn't manly enough for them. His self esteem had taken a shot after that, and he'd given up on dating for a while.

A moan slipped from him when Freddie's fingers expertly pushed into the space between his shoulder blades. Freddie chuckled and John blushed.

"See? Everything's fine, John. Just relax and close your eyes. Try not to think too much," Freddie coached, not at all perturbed by John's reaction. He was proud of his skills for working so quickly.

John couldn't help but relax as Freddie continued to work out the knots in his back. More noises slipped out, but neither commented on it. The slight awkwardness of the situation melted away, leaving behind a numbness in John's mind that was more than welcomed. His breathing was just starting to even out on the brink of sleep when it happened.

The room turned completely black and completely silent.

"Fuck," Freddie hissed.

John's eyes snapped open again, his mind back to racing. "What? What's happening?"

"The power went out." Freddie climbed off of John's legs to try the switch. He ended up stumbling over one of the sitting chairs on the way and muttering out some more quiet curses. The lights didn't come back on no matter how many times he tried the switch.

John slowly sat up, feeling more than a little disoriented as he looked around in the dark. There was only a bit of light coming in through the shades from the streetlight right outside the window, but it was hardly enough to see anything but shadows. He realized that there wasn't any light coming in from under the door.

"The building's out," John observed.

"Shit. We should have gone some place nicer. Screw saving money. This is what cheap gets you," Freddie said, mostly to himself. John chose not to comment because it was the truth. There was nothing they could do about it now, though.

A knock sounded on the door. Freddie attempted to look through the eye hole before remembering that he couldn't see. He swore again before opening the door just far enough for the chain lock to reach.

"Excuse me, sir. Sorry to disturb you. The power was knocked out to the whole building. We have someone coming over to fix it as soon as possible, but we ask that you stay in your room until further notice." The kid who spoke was practically trembling. John could imagine the glare Freddie must have had on his face. Poor kid.

Freddie growled something out before slamming the door in irritation. "Stay in the room, he says! Where else am I supposed to go? I can't see a bloody thing!" As if to prove his point, he tripped on the same chair.

John laughed quietly at the entire situation. The universe really didn't want him to sleep.  Freddie's face was right next to his in the next moment, their noses almost touching. John swallowed the rest of his laughter quickly.

"Sorry," the bassist muttered.

"You better be." There was no malice in Freddie's voice. "I would think you would be more concerned. You're the one who can't stand the cold. Without power, there won't be any heat."

John's face paled in the dark. He absolutely despised the cold. His thin body did nothing to protect itself from it. He felt a chill even in the slightest of breezes.

Freddie nodded to himself when he heard John's silence. "Not so funny now, is it, my dear? They better fix it soon or I'm going to have a frozen Deacy on my hands."

There was another stretch of silence, and John shivered in anticipation for the frigid air that was going to fill the room soon enough. He felt a blanket being wrapped around his shoulders, so he squinted up towards his band mate who was tucking him in.

"You're not dying on my watch, darling," Freddie teased.

"I'm not going to die, Fred. And wouldn't it make more sense to actually lay under the covers? We can find the spare blankets and pile them up. It would be better to stay close as well," John pointed out expertly. He'd had enough cold sleepovers in a tent outside when he was younger to know what to do.

"You look for blankets, I'll try to find a candle," Freddie offered in agreement. Ten minutes of awkward searching later had John laying two blankets over the decently thick comforter while Freddie lit two candles with his cigarette lighter and placed them on either nightstand. The light was pale, but at least they could see each other's faces.

John could already feel his toes starting to go numb. He wrapped his arms around himself, and he didn't have to squint that time to see Freddie roll his eyes.

"Get under the covers before you freeze, John," Freddie ordered in amusement before climbing under the pile himself. John followed suit, sighing in relief when his body relaxed. Much better than standing in the cold room.

"And you call me dramatic," Freddie snickered, causing John to roll his eyes and turn his back to Freddie as he had done before while laying on his stomach. "Oh, don't be that way. Don't you want to look at my lovely face?"

"I'd rather not," John teased, his tiredness coming back full force. He yawned loudly. Gentle hands were on his back again, and he jumped when he heard Freddie's voice right next to his ear.

"You were nearly sleeping. Should we try again? You really do need your rest." Freddie didn't wait for an answer before he went back to taking care of John's knotted muscles. John felt his eyes nearly roll back in his head. He could only nod tiredly in acceptance. Hopefully he could get back to that blissful state of numbness.

John's body did indeed relax again, but the numbness didn't return. Instead, his focus moved to the warmth Freddie supplied. The quickly cooling air of the room made Freddie's fingers feel like fire on his chilly skin, and the prodding felt even better than before. He instinctively pushed himself closer.

The bassist was more vocal this time around, too tired to care about filtering himself, and knowing Freddie wouldn't judge him. He couldn't complain about the numbness not returning. Sure, he wasn't falling asleep again, but his body and mind were calm, their sole focus on how nice Freddie's hands felt.

Without noticing, John continued to squirm closer to his band mate in hopes of finding more warmth. He found it indeed, but he also found something that made both of them freeze. As he pushed back again, a strange hardness brushed against his lover back. He could feel Freddie stiffen behind him. Curiously, he pushed back again, only for Freddie to tightly grasp his hips to keep him from moving. That was when John realized what was happening.

"I'm sorry," Freddie whispered. "I didn't mean it."

The singer sounded so frightened because he was. He was terrified John would hate him for his body's reaction. His hands on John's hips started to tremble like the young man who had come to his room to inform him of the power outage.

John was thankful that his mind hadn't fallen into the fog of near sleep again. It would have made the situation much harder to process. He knew he should be upset, but he didn't understand why...The thought at the forefront of his mind was flattery. Not many people found his skinny figure and shy nature attractive. The girls he had been with certainly hadn't. He had resolved himself to be the perpetual adorable little brother figure to everyone. Now, there was a man who was reacting to him so strongly.

The fact that Freddie was indeed male didn't seem significant to his brain as it thought everything over. Freddie could have his pick of conquests from any of the bars they went to. Sure, his beauty was unconventional, but people were quickly drawn to his lavish nature, especially after hearing him sing. Even with plenty of people fawning over him, Freddie had kept to himself. When questioned about it by Roger (who couldn't believe Freddie would pass up so many chances to satisfy himself), Freddie would only shrug and tell them that they didn't deserve his attention.

John was sure that Freddie's reaction had meant that he  _did_  deserve the man's attention. Freddie's body had reacted to  _him_. Him of all people. How could John not be flattered?

Then there was his own reaction. A small shift told him that his own pajama pants were straining. At first, he simply assumed the feeling of the massage had brought him there, but his arousal was only growing as time passed, and Freddie's hands had long since stopped kneading his back.

"Say something. Please, John," Freddie begged, voice tight. John realized he'd been quiet and still for a long time. Slowly, he turned around to face the other brunet. In the pale light of the candles, Freddie's eyes were wide and worried. Without thinking, John reached up to gently cup Freddie's cheek. The singer flinched away at first, afraid the bassist was going to strike him.

"You don't have to be sorry," John assured, not sure quite what else to say. Freddie didn't react though. The fear in his brown eyes didn't disappear. John frowned and did the only thing he could think of. He leaned forward and kissed him.

Freddie's lips were nicely plump and soft, if a little stiff from shock. John enjoyed the feeling, especially when those lips began moving against his own. His eyes opened in surprise. Freddie pulled back just enough for their eyes to meet.

"Kiss me," John requested with a newfound confidence. "Please?"

And their lips were together again, their eyes closing at the same time. It was slow and gentle in a way John's previous kisses had never been. He already enjoyed this one much more. His thoughts faded pleasantly as Freddie's hands returned to his body, the singer's fingers splaying out over his back and thigh. The touch spurred John to inch closer, and he gasped when he felt their erections brush each other. Freddie wasn't immune to the feeling either. He shivered and tightened his grip on John, using the moment to gently push his tongue forward into the bassist's mouth.

John was more hesitant, then, as he slowly pushed his own tongue forward. He whimpered at the feeling, his body turning to jelly as Freddie easily dominated his mouth. John didn't realize he was rocking against Freddie until he was so close to exploding. His fingers dug into Freddie's back desperately as he tried to pull the singer closer to achieve his release. Freddie pulled away and John nearly sobbed with frustration.

"Shhh," Freddie soothed as John opened his eyes again. "I'll take care of you, lovey."

There was a light tug at his pajama pants under the covers. John's eyes went wide, but he didn't move away. Instead, his narrow hips jerked quickly towards Freddie's fingers. Freddie smiled at him for a moment before pulling him in for another dizzying kiss. John cried out into Freddie's mouth when the heat of Freddie's hand finally wrapped around his length. It was much better than anything he could do with his own hand.

"Fred--" The sound was more of a squeak than anything as his body tensed towards his orgasm. The singer covered John's screams with a kiss again as the younger man released in his grasp, John's small frame shuddering against him.

Freddie pulled back when he was sure John wouldn't scream again. John whimpered pitifully, his mind a sloppy scramble of pleasure that made Freddie chuckle quietly. It turned him on to see John so responsive to even the smallest of touches. Not to mention how thoroughly debauched poor John looked as he slowly came down from the peak of his pleasure.

"Y-You didn't..." John couldn't get the words out. He nervously reached out to tug at Freddie's pajama pants too, but Freddie stopped him.

"Don't worry about me, darling. I had plenty of fun, I assure you."

"But I want to," John insisted with dark cheeks and dark eyes. It was only fair. Plus, he really wanted to see what Freddie looked like as he came undone. Freddie rose an intrigued eyebrow at the hungry look his innocent little John was giving him. Who knew John would be such a sex heathen? It was honestly adorable.

"You're tired, lovey. I simply won't allow you to use any more energy on me. But--" Freddie held up a hand before John could protest again. "I will be more than happy to give you exactly what you want. Relax, my dear, and let me do all of the work."

It started with Freddie gently pushing John to lay on his back before the singer moved over top of him. John's heart began to race again when one of Freddie's knees expertly pushed his thighs apart. Instinctively, the bassist reached up to grasp Freddie's shoulders.

"Ready?" Freddie asked softly. John nodded and the pleasure began. The singer rocked his hips forward against John's once, pulling another gasp from the man below him, before he descended on John's neck. He sucked and nibbled as their bodies moved together. John arched towards him, and Freddie slipped a hand under John's back to keep the angle.

John's wanton sounds were enough to drive a man mad. Freddie was already worked up, and was quickly being pushed over the edge by the angel in his arms. Briefly, he promised himself that no one would ever see John so unhinged but him, but he knew he wouldn't stop the man if John wanted to walk away from him. He hoped John didn't walk away from him.

"Fuck," Freddie hissed as he neared his climax, the feeling of John's wriggling body against his almost too much. John cried out his name loudly before Freddie could cover his lips with a kiss. The reaction made John rock against him wildly, and Freddie couldn't hang on any longer. He groaned as he came, snapping his hips roughly against John's one final time.

As they both calmed, waves of sleepiness came creeping in. John was more than relaxed and pleasantly warm. For the first tine in three days, his brain was calm enough to rest. John blinked at Freddie tiredly as the older man rolled off of him and onto his back. Before the bassist could so much as whine, Freddie pulled him to his chest. John settled nearly immediately.

"Time to sleep, darling," Freddie whispered.

"Goodnight, Fred." John closed his eyes and finally drifted off. They were both asleep by the time the lights came back on in the room, and they were much too tired to wake up when they did.

The next morning, the band met for breakfast at ten like they had agreed to do. Freddie and John showed up first, grabbing a booth out of the way. John wondered if their band mates would know what happened that night just by looking at them. John had never been great at hiding his emotions...

"Here they are," Freddie said, causing John to look up from where he had been staring nervously at his lap. And then the world seemed to flip on its head. In walked Brian and Roger, their hands entwined tightly, and blushes on their faces. John and Freddie stared with open mouths as they came closer. Without warning, Roger stood on the balls of his feet to give Brian a kiss on the cheek. The other three nearly fainted, though Brian was wearing a smile.

There was silence for a while as they all settled down again, looking at each other. It was a stand off of who was going to speak first. It wasn't a surprise when Freddie was the one to break the ice.

"So...was it as good for you as it was for us?" the singer asked playfully. John's entire face turned bright red as Roger's laughter filled the air. Brian gently patted the bassist's hand in understanding and acceptance while Freddie smirked and wrapped an arm around him. They all knew it was more than a simple romp in the sheets for all of them. There wasn't ever any problems with sharing rooms after that.


End file.
